What is This?
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: Carter explains to Rosie about sex. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hai there. Enjoy. :D**

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Carter stared at Rosie's reflection in the mirror in their room, as Rosie lifted her shirt up to just below her breasts.

"Carter, what is this?" she asked, pointing at her navel.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "That's your navel, Rosie." she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, of course. But what is it's purpose?" Rosie looked over her shoulder at Carter.

"It's there because-" Carter stopped short and blinked. "Erm, Rosie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Carter, what is it?"

"Has your mother ever given you something called 'The Talk'?" she said cautiously.

"The Talk?"

"Evidently not."

"What is 'The Talk', Carter?"

Carter suddenly became uncomfortable. Not that she was uncomfortable with the subject of sex and all, but having to explain it to someone as innocent as Rosie...

"Rosie, have you ever heard of.." she winced a little. "..Sex?"

"Sex?"

Carter groaned and fell back onto her bed._ This girl is completely pure._

"Could you elaborate?" Rosie said, moving onto Carter's bed and smoothing out her skirt.

"Well.." Carter scanned Rosie's still confused face. "..I'll start with the easiest one. You know how you get your period every month-"

"A Period?"

Carter's eyes widened.

"You've never had a period?"

"No. Should I have had a period?"

Carter nodded. "Girls are supposed to get them for about 5 days every month."

Rosie's face turned worried. "Is it bad that I have not had a period?"

Carter quickly shook her head. "No, no. You're just probably a late developer.." Carter trailed off, her eyes drifting to Rosie's not-too-big, yet prominent chest...

_Maybe not such a late developer._

Carter mentally slapped herself. Of course she would be having thoughts like this while explaining something like this to Rosie.

Her eyes snapped back up to Rosie's, who still looked worried. "Is being a late developer bad?"

Carter almost giggled. Rosie's unnecessary worrying was endearing.

"Not at all. You will develop though, so don't worry about it." Carter sent an awkward yet reassuring grin in Rosie's directon and her face immediately softened.

"So what is a period?"

"You bleed out of your vagina." she said bluntly. If she tried to explain it delicately she would most likely mess it up.

Rosie immediately looked worried again. "What?"

"No no no, it's natural. The blood loss is like, part of your body's system. We get an egg inside us, and if it isn't fertilized then the uterus sheds its lining and we bleed. Nothing to worry about."

Rosie nodded, seeming to understand, then her brows furrowed. "Fertilized..?"

Carter swallowed. Now sex came into the picture.

"Yeah..the egg gets fertilized.. through sex.."

Rosie cocked her head to one side. "And how does that happen?"

"A guy does it."

Rosie looked horrified. "A man fertilizes this egg inside us? How?"

"Through sex, like I told you."

"But Carter, what is sex?"

"You know how we have the vagina."

"Yes?"

"Well a guy has something.. kinda similar but not so similar to it."

"What do you mean?"

"A guy has a penis."

"And what is that?"

"It's.. what they use to fertilize the egg."

"But how exactly do they fertilize the egg?"

"By putting it into a woman's vagina."

Rosie's eyes widened again. "But.. why?"

"It's reproduction. It's how everyone was born."

Rosie calmed down a bit and nodded to Carter. "Go on. What happens after they do that?"

Carter shifted awkwardly. "Well.. they kind of.. move about a bit.."

Rosie nodded. "And then?"

"They.. orgasm. Well the guy should at least."

"And this causes?"

"Sperm. Which is basically hundreds of little tiny baby cells. And only one of them can get into the egg."

Rosie frowned. "Interesting, although still confusing." she lifted up her shirt again. "But you still need to tell me what the purpose of the navel is."

"Oh, that's just from the umbilical cord. Which was cut off when you were born-" she stopped at Rosie's wide-eyed look. "Don't panic. It happens to everyone, even me."

Rosie then asked a question which took Carter off-guard. "Do you mind me asking something else?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's a.. clitoris..?"

Carter froze.

Rosie shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. It's just, I heard a couple of guys talking about it. I was just curious.." she said, looking embarressed.

"No, it's okay. It's just a small thing on your vagina, that's all.." Carter said, looking out the window, trying to get away from the awkwardness.

"Where?"

"..Like a small nub."

"Oh, you mean that.. I never knew what that was."

Carter shook her head and giggled. "For someone who can speak lots of different languages, you're really uneducated in science."

Rosie giggled also, but then asked another question. "So what does the clitoris do?"

Carter froze again, not knowing if she'd be able to answer this.

"Well.. it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well, sometimes, people tend to get.. aroused.."

Rosie seemed to understand this. "Like lustful?"

Carter nodded. "Yeah, kind of like that."

"And what does that have to do with the clitoris?"

"Well when girls get aroused, they get.. wet."

"Wet?"

_This is so awkward. Lord, kill me now._

Carter nodded. "Yeah."

Rosie's eyes widened at the realisation. "Oh. You mean down.." she blushed.

Carter felt herself getting warm. "Rosie.. I've got to go-" Carter leapt of the bed and ran out of their room. _This was too much._

She was attracted to Rosie as it was, and her asking stuff like that was just... _too much._ She fell in a heap at the bottom of the stairs,  
trying to clear her mind of 'those-kind-of' thoughts and of Rosie. She needed to get out for some fresh air.

Pulling on a pair of boots, Carter jogged outside to the pier.

**Hope you liked. :D Next chapter, Rosie'll be getting.. 'familiar' with herself. D**


End file.
